Elevated Drama
by Karianna Rose
Summary: what happens when Randy Orton and Mickie James get stuck in the elevator. One-shot. Randy/Mickie


Randy was falling and falling fast. Losing matches getting into fights with his partners in crime, Legacy, but that wasn't all; he was having problems with his wife Samantha. She was calling him about messages he was getting on his cell phone she had no business of hearing. She completely took out of context because she refused to hear his side of the story the side of the story that explained the jokes going on in his wwe life. Randy being friends with the Bella Twins often joked around with them after wok when they were celebrating a show well done. The girls of course had his number in case of an emergency at first and now just because he liked their company. Sam of course said that he was cheating on him with the twins, but it was worse because she saw Kelly Kelly at his hotel coming from the same hallway where his room was located and automatically assumed that he was cheating again. Randy groaned into his pillow as Ted walked into his room. Taking a seat on the bed across from Randy he waited for Cody to arrive for they had something to talk to Randy about. Lifting his head Randy watched Ted who for his part just sat there watching the scenery outside the window. Finally there was a knock on the door announcing Cody's arrival as Ted got up and let him in they both took seats and watched Randy. "Well what do you want?" Ted was the first to look away "Randy we just found out that Mr. McMahon has announced that you and John will have another match. This time though it's for contracts." Randy raised an eyebrow waiting for Ted to explain what the hell was going on because it couldn't honestly be what he thought Ted meant. Sighing Ted explained "If John wins he can bring back any past super star, but not only that you lose your WWE contract. If you win you get bragging rights that's it."

Mickie James was hanging around in her room waiting for the call from Mr. McMahon. He was to make an announcement about a big trade. Standing Mickie began to pace she was desperate to get off SmackDown and back on Raw but when she went to Mr. McMahon to put her name in for the trade she asked that her and Melina be put on the same show. She and Mel had been tight for awhile now and wanted to be together again. Melina had also gone in with same request, and today they found out what the decision would be. The phone rang causing the petite brunette to jump having been lost in thought. Answering the phone Mickie heard Mr. McMahon's voice coming through. "Mickie could you please come down for the Divas meeting." "Yes sir" Mickie grabbed her flip flops and key card and leaving for the divas meeting. Upon arrival she was immediately attacked by Melina, the Bellas, Kelly and Gail Kim. The excitement in the room immediately hitting Mr. McMahon in the forms of girly screams as he tried to call the meeting into order without much success. Finally the girls calmed down and took their seats watching the chairman like hawks. "Alright here is my decision on the Diva portion of the trade. Mickie James will be coming back to Raw leaving will be Alicia Fox and Maryse. Alicia will be going to ECW while Maryse will be going to SmackDown as for Raw superstars that is all I can announce at this time the rest will be announced tonight on Raw Maryse, you and Alicia will have a Match against Melina and Mickie. Thank you for your time that is all." With that the Chairman of the WWE left for his meeting with his wife about ratings and the chances of anther Ring being added in Japan for the Japanese Tour. The Raw Divas all started screaming, whether for joy or anger it didn't matter. Mickie and Melina where on the same show and Maryse was leaving no matter what happened tonight. That was the most exciting news the Divas had gotten in awhile since learning that Vince was bringing back the Miss Wrestlemania title back but as a belt, and that it would be on the line at the next pay-per view.

Randy slammed his fist into the wall as he heard the news about his match tonight and almost as if the wall felt the pain there was a lot of screaming coming from somewhere down stairs causing all three guys to get up and run down to the end of the hall where the stirs were located making a beeline for the lobby afraid something may have happened to their favorite Diva Twins. Upon entering the lobby though they witnessed something they never would have thought to see outside the stadium. The Divas were going at it not caring who got hurt and right there in the middle of it all the Bellas were both down and Beth Phoenix and Rosa Mendez were trying to get to them probably to hurt them worse than they already where, but they were being held back by a petite brunette none of the guys recognized at first. The only thought going through Randy's mind was that he needed to get to the twins before the brunette fell before the Glamazon. Moving quickly he and legacy avoided most of the fighting though all three would walk away with a couple of scratches they finally managed to make it the young woman fighting hard to protect the fallen girls. Upon seeing the three guys Rosa moved back grabbing Beth's arm and pointing though Beth wouldn't back down she did step back. Watching the two girls back up slowly Randy saw from the corner of his eye as the brunette turned revealing none other than Mickie James as she fell to her knees in between the Bellas checking on them while still shielding them form most of the fighting that was still going on. Randy whistled loudly just as Vince and the other superstars that were staying in the hotel rushed into the room. At the sound of his whistle all eyes turned to Randy who glared at each girl as he saw them back to the sides of the room regrouping. "Oh my Gosh Nicky, Brie you guys ok?" Melina the current Divas Champ rushed to the Bellas side where Mickie still sat a hand on each girls shoulder as the two girls sat bleeding badly both from the head. "We need an ambulance both girls are hurt bad!" Mickie called out as everyone reached for their cell phones one voice could be heard over the cries of victory and fury coming from both sides of the room. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Vince came further into the room looking at Legacy like this was all their fault. "I WANT YOU THREE TO KNOW THAT I HOLD YOU.." but whatever he was about to say was cut off by a voice that no one expected to here, "what did you say?" The Chairman turned to the petite brunette who finally stood.

Moving to stand next to Randy and directly in front of Mr. McMahon, Mickie moved to commit career suicide. "You heard me they had nothing to do with this. They only got involved to protect us." Gesturing to the two fallen girls who were watching with half lidded eyes and proud smiles she continued "you want to blame anyone blame them, they started it." The New SmackDown stars made a move that was supposed to be intimidating towards Mickie who never flinched; in fact she barely batted an eyelash at the team that now threatened her. Randy was looking surprised and extremely pleased by the girl's spunk placed his arm around her shoulders and glared at Mr. McMahon who looked even more upset at being contradicted. Turning to look at the girls in question "you all will report to me individually for assement and punishment after the Bella Twins injuries are assessed so you can be punished accordingly. For now you shall return to your rooms, any of you caught outside your room or in someone else's room will be fired. For now you are all looking at a suspension for staring what could have been a very dangerous and life threatening situation." As Mr. McMahon was talking an ambulance arrived taking Brie and Nicky to the hospital. Randy didn't remove his arm from her shoulder and Mickie didn't pull away, that is until another voice made it presence known, "Mickie are you ok?" asked John Cena as he moved to her side to check for damage to the young woman only to stop and glare at Randy who had yet to move his arm or from his place next to Mickie. "Yea John I'm fine, I'm more worried about the twins their head injuries looked serious. I hope they're going to be ok." Mickie moved away from Randy and towards Melina and her new team. John moved with her still worried about the petit brunette "I'm sure the twins will be fine. I'm curious about your match tonight." Mickie turned to look at him with a questioning look "your match is a tag-team match with Melina against Maryse and Alicia right?" Mickie and Melina looked at each other and groined "that's right damn we better go talk to Mr. McMahon" Melina said as she glared at John for reminding them about their match. Nodding Mickie moved off towards the McMahon to find out about tonight's match.

Randy watched as Mickie walked off with Melina towards the McMahons. Cody and Ted were talking about the twins and going to see them at the hospital before they had to go to the stadium. Randy shook his head at them to say that he wasn't going to go with them. "I have a few things to take care of before I got to the stadium, but if I finish early ill stop and see them. Call me when you know something ok." The boys looked at him alright but we need to talk to you later about your match tonight." Glancing behind him at Cena who was talking to Kofi, he nodded. Leaving the two tending there Randy made his way towards the elevator to head to his room when someone shouted for him to hold the elevator. Reaching his hand out Randy watched as Mickie came running into the elevator "thanks Randy." Randy glanced down at the beautiful woman standing next to him as she reached over to push her floors number only to stop at the lit seven. "So do you have a match tonight?" Mickie looked up at her rescuer "I did but thanks to the SmackDown Divas I don't." at his confused look she explained "my match was a tag-team match with Melina against Maryse and Alicia, but they're both unable to compete. What about you?" Rand opened his mouth to answer when his cell phone went off; glancing down at it he said "sorry I have to take this. Yea whets up?" Listening to the person on the other end he watched as Mickie played with her hair. "what do you mean, no she signed the paternity agreement she gets nothing......no I'm not cheating on her.......no where only friends......yes they left messages on MY phone......no they were inside jokes.....no she won't listen to me....fine she wants a divorce bring in the papers and I'll sign them.....fine yes, yes I know she still signed it...I don't care she cheated to....ask her about her and her lawyer or her and her doctor or the yoga instructor or the pool boy....alright goodbye." Just as Randy hung up the elevator started to bounce, grabbing the support bars on the side of the elevator and the grabbing Mickie who had stated to fall and pulling her to him. "What's happening?" a very scared Mickie asked as she clung to Randy. "I don't know" Randy answered as the elevator gave a final jolt before coming to a final stop. Waiting for a few moments Randy finally looked down at the young woman that still clung to him as tightly as she could "are you ok?" Looking up at him Randy could see just how scared the girl really was. Holding her tighter he grabbed the phone waiting for someone to answer. "Is anybody there?" Hearing the voice on the other end Randy sighed "yes the elevator has gone haywire, it started bouncing it finally stopped.....no there is one more person in here with me.....scared but ok.....thank you. There working on getting us out." Randy said as he picked Mickie up bridal style before sitting and placing her in his lap. Where she snuggled into his chest. Looking down Randy aloud a smile to come to his face "I know it's none of my business but can I ask what that call was all about?" Mickie asked as she finally looked up as her shaking continued, hoping to distract her he answered "My wife Sam is filing for divorce because she believes I'm cheating on her with the Bellas." Looking confused Mickie had to ask "I thought you guys were just really good friends." Looking back down at her he answered that they were but that he knew Sam was cheating on him. Clinging to him even tighter Mickie placed her head on his shoulder so that when she breathed she smelled his scent. For his part Randy was trying not to react to the feel of her breath on his neck. "I'm sorry." Tightening his hold on her he said "I'm not there is someone in the WWE that I have always cared about that I have always loved and soon I will be free to tell her to ask her out." Mickie wanted to cry for she believed he was talking about Kelly and that hurt more than she was willing to say. Mickie had always loved The Legend Killer, and had been devastated when Kelly had told her about her and Randy's night.

Wanting to know what the woman in his arms was thinking he asked "penny for your thoughts?" Pulling way enough to look at him Mickie blushed and hid her face again before answering "I was just wondering who the lucky diva was." Randy couldn't help it he laughed "you are so cute when you blush and if you really want to know the one I love is sitting in my lap hanging on for dear life." Looking up at Randy Mickie got the biggest smile on her face as she told him that she loved him to. Pulling her in for a kiss Randy depend it as his tongue across her bottom lip and Mickie answered the silent plea by parting her lips and allowing his tongue entrance as their tongues danced the elevator gave a jerk. Breaking apart the couple noticed the elevator was moving towards their floor. Standing Randy kept his arms wrapped around his beautiful Diva. Glancing at his watch Randy realized that there was only an hour till show time, "Hey Mickie about tonight..."

That night on Raw as the music for Voices started "And announcing his opponent being escorted down by Mickie James, Randy Orton.

The End

A/n this may be continued later in another story. For John Cena/oc. I haven't decided yet if I want to continue it. I forgot to do this at the begining of the story, I do not own the WWE or any of the characters involved in this story.


End file.
